The invention relates generally to self-aligning and self-lubricating spherical bearings.
More particularly, the invention relates to bearings comprising one composite race or member including a bearing surface fabricated, at least in part, of self-lubricating material and a supporting portion fabricated from fiberglass filaments and resin.
In the past, inner races or bearing members including two truncated hemispherical metallic segments having convex bearing surfaces provided with lubricating grooves were known. These inner bearing members cooperated with outer metallic races or bearing members to provide bearing assemblies which were relatively heavy and therefore not suitable for installations where total weight was a consideration.
Also in the past, bearing assemblies included bearing members with entry slots, or bearing members with spherical balls provided with flats, were sometimes employed. However, these bearing assemblies were limited in load carrying capacity.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,965, issued Nov. 30, 1993 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,354, issued Feb. 22, 1994 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,000, issued Oct. 26, 1971 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,295, issued Oct. 24, 1972 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,009, issued Aug. 10, 1976 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,508, issued Apr. 18, 1995